Tom and Derek dance
by Castiel Rose
Summary: Derek let's Tom dance.


Derek was looking into his folder at the dance moves he was trying to play around with. In his head. He loved and hated this part at the same time. He loved it because it was what he does. It made him who he was in life. He made plays and was damn good at it. But the making of it was the hard part not knowing what part to give to whom. Who was going to be good what dance goes with what dance move. He thinks more wishing he had someone to try the moves out on. But everyone was out at this time of night and Derek was burning the midnight oil at this point. He heard noses behind him a door opening. As he leaned on the piano behind him. He didn't care who it was he didn't care about much actually. He heard a voice far off. Lost in his own thoughts. "Derek!" He looked up hearing his name being called out. He turns looking as Tom walked up to him holding a file in his hand

"Yes Tom?" he said in an annoyed voice. He actually didn't like Tom and Tom didn't like him, but they had to work together why? Because they were both that good and he wasn't going to get his work done with Tom around. He didn't know dance he knew the songs that he made and the story sure. But it was up to Derek to put it all together for now. Tom put the folder down on the piano."Are you alright?" Tom looked at him with concern. "You look a little lost there". Derek narrowed his eyes in frustration. "Yea whatever" He taped his finger tips on top of the piano. He drummed them to the beat of the song. He shakes his head getting more frustrated at the second. Not even caring that Tom was there he moved to the center of the room he closed his eyes thinking of the song as he begins to move his body trying to see the dance in his head.

Tom tilted his head wondering about what Derek was doing. When all of a sadden Derek turned around and looked at him staring at him. 'What? He asked given Derek an odd look. Wondering if he had smoked something beforehand. Derek bites his lip thinking to himself. He could use Tom. Tom was talk like the male dancer he had in the dance. He looked up at Tom's long lags and torso. He was the same skinny frame body type as well. He could use that not many of the dancers actually were tall. It was one of the reasons why he had picked the male dancer in the first place. Very last minute sure and for sure not his first pick. But he needed someone for now and Tom was the best pick. Derek snapped his fingers truing around on his heels to face the mirror in front of him."Come here" He demanded as he pointed along side of him.

Tom crossed his arms and raised an eye brow. "Excuse me?" He stands there by the piano with anger. Tom wasn't the kind of guy to be pushed around and Derek knew that. Derek sighed with a shakes his head. "Come here please" It was a request now and Derek never asked for anything. He either got it or he got rid of it. Tom just stands there with a confused look on his face. "Why? What are you doing?" Derek closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. Why did this have to be so difficult He wasn't use to explaining even the little things to anyone. People just did as he said. "Please just come here" He repeated continuing rubbing his forehead. He lowered his voice he knew fighting with Tom would do no good. Tom was a nice guy far to nice when it came to Derek. But they had to fake getting alone with each other to work together. Tom rolled his eyes."Fine then" He walked over to where Derek had pointed to. He turns his head to face Derek."I 'am not a dancer you know". Derek nods and says under his breath. "Far from it"

Derek closed his eyes again pulling up his arm and moving it slowly behind Tom's back not touching him just moving it down. It was the move that started the dance. He felt Tom move his hands to his hips."Don't!" Derek snapped at him. Tom went wide eyed in anger."I 'am not one of your dancers don't you snap at me!"He snapped back louder. Derek lets his hand fall to his side looking up at the ceiling. This was going to be harder then he thought. He takes a breath to keep his temper in line looking over at Tom still there standing there with his hands on his hips and anger in his eyes. "Please just stand there ok. I need to think about the dance." He looked at him almost to the point of begging. Tom looked off to the side dropping his hands. "All you have to do is ask…jerk" Derek nods feeling a bit relieved "Alright...Alright then" He returns to standing next to Tom and closing his eyes.

He moved his hand again to Tom's waste line. He slowly moved his hand around to his hip pulling him over to himself. He felt Tom stumble over."Derek!" Tom's hands went to Derek's chest to keep himself from falling"What the hell!" Derek's eyes snapped open. He had forgotten Tom didn't know the dance. "Ah...Sorry" He helps Tom to his feet. "I 'am just...Ahh" his frustration returning to him. He didn't mean to hurt Tom as much as he didn't like him. He just needed to get somewhere with this. His hand returns to his forehead all over again."You can go Tom. I'll work on this" He makes his way back to the piano and sits down putting his hands to the back of his neck.

"Derek?" Tom walks over to him."Derek what's going on?" He leans on the piano. "You don't normally act like this." Derek couldn't help but let out a little laugh at this. Leave it to Tom to show kindness to him of all people. Derek looks up at him. "It's the dance it's driving me nuts" He puts his hands to his lap. "I don't know what to do with it" Tom gives him a look of are you kidding me? "All you had to do was tell me that" Derek looks at him again."What?" Tom shakes his head."You tell me to stand next to you then you just pull me to you. I had no idea what you were doing. If you had told me it was the dance then I could have helped you more" Derek thinks a bit seeing how crazy he did seem in this moment."Ah...um..." He closed his mouth not thinking of a comment. "Well..." He looks at Tom again."That's what I need from you…I guess it came across wrong"

Tom nods."Ya think?" He turns around walking over to the spot again."Just tell me what you want from me I'll help you if I can". Derek just starts at him again. A normal person would have walked out by now and Tom didn't even work for him. Derek bits his lip and gets up. He walked over beside Tom. "I pull you to me and then we move to the other side of the room" He spoke low in a quiet tone. He wasn't use to someone being nice to him or even wanting to help him for that matter. Tom nods "Ok I can do that easy". Derek nods as he places an arm around Tom pulling him over to him again this time being more careful with him making sure Tom knew the movement. Tom looked in Derek's eyes getting close and puts his hands on Derek's shoulders. "Now what?" He didn't even realize he had spoken so softly. Derek liked it thought and didn't even know why. Derek pulled him even closer so they were chest to chest.

Derek rested his chin on Tom's shoulder and moved his hand down Tom's side to behind his thigh pulling up his leg. He whispered in Tom's ear."Just trust me...move with me" Tom slides his hand down Derek's muscular arm. "Alright" he said breathlessly. Derek was surprisingly genital. As he moved Tom's leg around his back. "Lay back" He said a gentle tone in his voice. Tom was a little uneasy with this move unsure if Derek could hold him or even would for that matter. But he moved his back anyways letting himself fall backwards. He felt Derek grip his leg holding it close to his body as his other hand moved down his back holding him in place. He didn't let him fall. Tom honestly thought Derek would let him fall and wouldn't even give a damn about it. He looked at the back wall not sure what to do. Being this close to Derek was different to him a different feeling.

It was almost as if Tom's hands were moving by themselves as he moved them down over Derek's chest slowly feeling the moment of his slow breathing. Derek didn't dare move. In fear of dropping Tom and he actually liked the feeling of his body this close this sexual. Derek looked down at Tom's outstretched body loving how he looked. The length of his back was so damn sexy and the leg around him as he felt the heat off Tom's body onto his. Derek licked his lips as he looked down at Tom. Tom wasn't a dancer but good god did he have the body for it."Alright be careful coming back up" He said trying to make his voice as normal as he could.

He let the leg go slowly as he helped Tom back up. Tom looked in Derek's eyes. "What now?" Derek felt like saying now we go to my place and I fuck your brains out. He would have if Tom was just anyone but he wasn't he was different and he work with Tom. It was easy for the other dancers they had to do what Derek told them and as much as they couldn't stand him they worshiped him and he knew it. "Derek?" Tom asked again. Derek at first couldn't find his voice. "Um..." He looks at Tom "Well we move now" He placed his hand on Tom's back again holding him close. He liked holding Tom he felt good in his arms. Tom nods "To the other side right?" He laughed a little with a smile. Derek looked in Tom's eyes those bright brown eyes were really beautiful.

Derek nods "Hold on tho I want to try something". Tom nods "Ok" Derek moved his hand up Tom's chest around his neck not putting any pressure on it but just resting it there for a moment. "Derek?" Tom looked down at his hands and then back up again. "It's alright Tom just lay your head back. I won't hurt you" Tom looked a little longer. Then does so. Derek moved his hand down Tom's neck moving his lips to the soft skin breathing in deep. Just the smell of Tom was different to him. It was sweet, nice, and good. Tom closed his eyes forgetting it was Derek who was holding him. Who was putting his lips down his neck "Mmm" He moaned a little. Feeling the heat off of Derek's breath on his neck. Derek kissed Tom's neck letting his tongue linger there for a moment. Tom breathed in deeply. Derek moved his hand back down around Tom just looking at him. Tom lifted up his head and looks back at him.

They didn't say anything for a moment. Derek leaned down and placed a genital soft kiss on Tom's lips as his hands move over Tom's body. Tom stood there for a moment enjoying the feeling of Derek's hands on him. He moves his body close snuggling into Derek's body. Then suddenly Tom just laughs. Derek looks down at him."What? What is it?" Tom laughs more looking up at him."I just didn't expect this from you" Derek smiles kissing him again."Well you're different and I like different" Tom smiles softly."Mmmm I 'am sure you do". Derek just looks at him for a moment then quickly moves his hands down Tom's back grabbing Tom's ass as he pulls him up in his arms. "Your damn right I do". Tom lets out a laugh again pulling Derek's face up to him kissing him with force. "Fuck" Derek whispers on Tom's lips. Tom whispers back."Me"

Tom looked around the room to actually do what Tom said. He thinks actually seeing this time that it was a dance room. "Damn it" Tom laughs swinging his arms around Derek's neck. "What the floor doesn't work for you?" Derek thinks more and a little smirk comes across his lips as he kisses Tom again carrying him back to the piano in the room. Tom returnees each kiss with the same force Derek was giving him. Derek brings Tom's ass up and places him on top of the piano it was a small piano Derek was grateful for that this time. Tom lays down looking up at Derek with a smirk as he runs his hand down Derek's chest and pulls on his shirt "Take it off" Derek looked down at him and smirked right back. "You want it off so bad you take it off". Tom shakes his head as he removed his hand and places both his hands behind his head pushing up his back arching it. "No I told you to" He pushes his crotch on Derek's. Derek moves his hands along his long legs licking his lips again and brings his lips to Tom's bare stomach kissing right about his pants line. He knew Tom was taken control here and he liked it even though he himself had the most control out of anyone he knew.

He kisses Tom's stomach again if Tom wanted teasing he was going to get it. He licked along Tom's skin around his pants line sucking the fabric of it. Tom moans at feeling Derek's wet lips on him. "Derek?" He said seductively. "Mmm?" Derek couldn't find words at this point as he kissed more enjoying the taste of Tom's skin. Tom pushed his hips up as Derek's mouth sucks at his hipbone. "Are you just going to kiss or are you going to get what you want?" He moved his hand through Derek's hair. Derek looked up at him lust filling his eyes. As he smirked "O I always get what I want" He moved his hands to Tom's zipper. "It's only a matter of time" Tom smirks back as he slides his hands over Derek's. "Not till I get what I want". Derek lets out a low laugh seeing Tom wasn't given in at all. Derek stands up and slowly takes off his shirt. "Happy now?" Tom looks up at him and sits up pulling him close and kissing his chest with low moans. Derek nipped at Tom's ear. "I'll take that as a yes". Tom hands moved over Derek's ass and grips him hard. As he kissed his chest more. Derek pulled Tom's head and smirked."Lay back down. Tom looked at him for a little bit before he did as he was told. Derek's hands moved over Tom's chest ripping off his shirt as he went to his knees sucking on Tom's nipple. Tom moaned and lifted up his legs pulling Derek between them. Derek moved his hands as he pulled down Tom's pant moving his hand over the head of Tom's cock. Tom moaned deeply and moved his hips up so his cock hardened in Derek's hand. Derek didn't say a word as he moved his hand up Tom's cock. Tom moaned again."Fuck Derek" He moved his hands above his head holding the wooden end of the piano. Derek looked up at him and smirked again as he pulled Tom's cock into his mouth sucking long and hard licking at the tip before pushing it back down again. Tom moaned pushing his cock in Derek's mouth.

Derek kissed along his hipbone again as he pulled Tom's legs up on his shoulder placing the head of his cock to Tom's hole. Tom looked up at him breathing in deeply. "Fuck yes". Derek pushing his cock in slowly making sure not to hurt Tom. He pulled out then back in having Tom's hole adjust to his cock. Tom moaned like crazy. "". Derek pushed in again moving his hips faster. "You like that Tom?" Tom moaned it was all he could mange at a time like this. Derek fucked him more as he pulled on Tom's hips making his cock go deeper in his ass. Tom moaned bucking his hips on Derek's cock. Derek moved one of his hands on Tom's cock pulling hard on it. This movement drove Tom over the edge exploding in Derek's hand with his cum. Derek moaned and fucked Tom as hard as he could feeling his orgasm himself. Tom yelled out along with Derek as Derek put his head back getting in a few breaths of air. "Fuck Tom I need to dance with you more"


End file.
